


Pink

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [26]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Pink hair Will Solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Pink hair ❤❤
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I like this

Pink. 

Will's hair was pink. 

Nico almost choked on his toast in surprise, the usual mop of blonde hair on his boyfriend's hair was pink and Will didn't let him record the process, didn't even tell him it was going to happen. "Will what the hell?" he hissed, hands reaching up to gently tug at his hair, "What did you do?"

Will laughed, just pulling Nico into a kiss, "I may or may not have been having a mental breakdown." he mumbled, kissing him again, "Do you like it?" he asked, laughing at the look on Nico's face. 

"You better be kidding." Nico whispered, kissing Will gently, "You said we'd work through those together" he complained, clinging to his pink boyfriend. 

Will hummed, kissing Nico quietly, "Only kidding a little bit, sunshine." He whispered. They were drawing attention with their affection and Will's newfound pinkness, and Nico was beginning to notice. 

"You're better now?" Nico reassured, his hands up in Will's hair again, trying to see if his hair felt any different. "I'll do mine, too"

Will laughed at that, "You with pink hair? Funny" he teased, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Nico's nose. 

"Watch me" Nico hissed stubbornly, crossing his arms with a huff, gently pushing Will away. "Cassie!" he shouted, striding over to where a daughter of Iris sat, looking scared all of a sudden. 

"Can you make my hair pink? Just the ends, not all of it" Was not what she was expecting to hear when the son of Hases came up to her, but with a mindless wave of her hand, it was done. 

"Does this have to do with Will Solace dying his hair?"

Nico only blushed, "No" he grunted, obviously lying as he strode back over to Will, who looked amazed. 

"You look pretty like this. You should try blue"

Nico sighed quietly, just relaxing into Will's arms, "You're such a dork. Why do I love you again?"

"Because I'm the only one who loves you, of course~" Will teased, poking Nico's cheeks. "For real. I love you, sunshine."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up. I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Three updates today
> 
> I've got a sht ton of homework
> 
> Oh well. 
> 
> I'm gonna be the oogey boogey man for Halloween (if you celebrate it you should tell me what you're gonna be or what you would be if you could) 
> 
> Comment any requests!


End file.
